After and The Meaning
by IchiEmerald
Summary: memberikan sebuah harapan dengan apapun rasa sakit yang dideritanya./Masih ada saja yang seperti ini/Ini juga bagus Sasuke...


**After and The Meaning**

 **Naruto _Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Presented by IchiEmerald**

 **WARNING**

 **Cerita abal, GJ, banyak typo disana-sini,**

 **_Enjoy Guys_**

Sebuah kesempatan yang dengan sengaja aku lewatkan. Tapi tak pernah ada sebuah cahaya yang menunjukan kesempurnaan dan pengertian. Sehingga aku melupakan semuanya untuk mencapai sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin hanya bagus untuk kulakukan diawalanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bisa melakukannya jika aku mengingikannya. Namun, jika aku melakukannya aku tidak akan punya tujuan dan kembali pada diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang hanya mengikuti arus sebuah sungai. Sungai yang telah tercipta. Walau akhirnya bermuara ke laut dan mencapai akhir tapi tak akan bisa jika aku tidak mengerti artinya. Mungkin terbilang konyol untuk seseorang yang berusaha mencapai kesempurnaan. Karena memang kesempurnaan itu tidak ada dan hanya dimiliki Tuhan.

Aku tak pernah mengerti. Bahkan diriku sendri sulit mengerti apa yang kulakukan. Bertahan dan hanya bertahan yang kulakukan. Disana masih ada orang yang lebih mulia, menjadikan orang lain hebat tanpa mengharapkan suatu penghargaan. Dan entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan yang tak terduga bukan kecelakaan yang melibatkan sebuah sepeda atau motor atau menyebabkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Ini sebuah kecelakaan yang menguntungkan. Yang memebuatku jatuh cinta dan mengerti arti sebuah perjuangan dan harus terus berjuang. Memberikan sebuah kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama sebuah tujuan dan takdir. Seseorang yang berarti, seseorang yang memberikan sebuah pemahaman yang melewati setiapa sungai dan jembatan dengan menyingkirkan sebuah penghalang.

Sebuah melodi dan suara yang kurindukan. Tawa dan canda yang menyenangkan. Sebuah tangisan yang mengharukan. Sebuah cerita yang terkenang. Dan aku berdiri disemua rasa itu. Mengutarakan setiap rasa dan mencoba menguraikannya dengan kata-kata.

End _

Gadis itu dengan riang menghampiri seseorang yang duduk disebelah sudut taman. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Ya… seperti itulah dia, selalu periang dan murah senyum.

Laki-laki itu menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Seulas senyum tercetak dibibirnya. Menawan.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu." Gadis itu memandang bingung laki-laki yang duduk bersamanya. Ia masih tatap setia tersenyum.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, ibuku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Akan kujemput jam 7 nanti." Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tumben sekali. Baiklah." Ia mengangguk tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu mulai meletakkan kepalanya di paha gadis tersebut. Perlakuan itu tentu saja membuat sang gadis terkejut.

"Biarkanlah seperti ini dulu Sakura."

Gadis itu bernama Sakura, mulai menggerakkan tangannya membelai kepala raven dipangkuannya. Sasuke tersenyum merasakan tangan dirambutnya. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Sakura terkekeh kecil saat Sasuke mengeliat seperti anak kecil.

Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, sekaligus iri. Suasana yang damai di musim semi. Mengingat tak mudah perjuangan mereka untuk sampai dalam suatu hubungan yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidur Sasuke?"

"Tak ada bedanya bagiku tidur atau tidak." Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata seindah emerald yang kini memandang bingung dirinya. Ia tersenyum membelai wajah gadis didepannya.

"Kau tahu? Perbedaan benci dan cinta ternyata setipis ini. Saat membencimu aku melihatmu, dan saat mencintamu aku semakin ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Sejauh aku memandang entah apapun itu ku tetap melihat dirimu." Jelasnya, dan tak dapat dipungkiri kata-katanya membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia kemudian tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau pandai berkata romantic seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak romantic hm?"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin :P haha…" mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Pemandangan yang indah dan romantic sekali. Begitulah pikir orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kesalahanku waktu itu." Ujar Sasuke saat tawa mereka berhenti.

"Kejadian itu kah? Kurasa aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Jawab Sakura dengan serius. Niatnya hanya untuk menggoda Sasuke. Ya, kau akan bosan jika mendengar kalimat maaf dengan kejadian yang sudah terlampau setahun.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh." Sepertinya rencana Sakura gagal. Yang ia dapatkan malah perlakuan lembut dari laki-laki yang kini duduk berjajar kembali dengannya.

"Kurasa kau harus melupakannnya. Bagaimana kalau kau membelikanku balon, dan akan aku tunjukan sesuatu." Tuturnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura tahu, sangat tahu dengan keadaan yang mereka alami dulu.

Sejenak Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia kurang mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Tapi toh ia tetap mengikuti langkah gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Didepan taman, seorang penjual balon sambil menjajakan barang dagangannya. Sakura menghampirinya dan memilih beberapa balon yang menurutnya bagus. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa Yen untuk balon yang dibeli Sakura.

Mereka kembali menuju bangku yang sama. Sakura mengeluarkan sepidol dari tasnya dan menuliskan beberapa kata. Sasuke tetap senantiasa mengamatinya. Dia kemudian terkekeh melihat apa yang ditulis kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan tertawa Sasuu…" Sahut Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Masih ada saja yang seperti ini eh.?" Ujar sasuke dengan nada menyindir

"Ini itu bagus kau tau? Nah selesai, Giliranmu. Tulis apa saja isi hatimu yang ingin kau buang." Terang Sakura sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun tetap menurutinya walau itu konyol.

Sakura memegang erat balon ditangannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mengucapkan sebuah permohonan. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan melepaskan balon ditangannya. Sasuke tersenyum memandanginya. Sebuah lukisan yang indah melihat seseorang begitu cantiknya jika tersenyum. Dengan desakan Sakura, ia pun juga melakukannya.

"Nah sekarang semua masalahnya sudah hilang. Bersemangatlah baka!" ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Sasuke pun tertawa dan mereka kembali bermain di taman yang penuh dengan keindahan senja.

Tak perduli berapa kalipun kau tersakiti, berapa banyaknya rasa sakit , tapi sebuah perasaan akan terus tumbuh seiring dengan rasa sakitmu. Jangan pernah membawa rasa sakit yang begitu dalam terlebih saat kau melihat celah untuk memaafkan. Dan itulah sebuah perjuangan. Isi dibalik hati yang tak pernah kau ketahui. _(_ Haruno Sakura)

Tak perduli berapapun aku menyakitinya, dia tetap memaafkanku. Menarikku dari kegelapan dan mengulurkan sebuah tangan. Memberiku sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Menyadari dengan apa yang kulakukan, memiliki sebuah ketulusan dan diberi pengertian. Itulah arti dari sebuah penantian. Terima kasih untuk Haruno Sakura yang selalu menantiku. (Uchiha Sasuke)


End file.
